Pavers are known to the art as a means to form a paved surface such as a road base or asphalt which and are generally used to produce roads. Typical pavers incorporate a drive system as well as a paving system in a single piece of plant. Such pavers are generally configured to lay a fixed width of paved surface, which is usually large in size to produce a road with a minimum number of passes of the paver.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.